


Only Hurts for a Second

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cock Piercing, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Genital Piercing, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean finally gets the nerve to get the piercing he's always wanted. But the piercer - now he poses a whole new kind of problem.





	

The tattoo and piercing parlor was brightly lit and comforting when Dean entered. He looked around, his stomach doing nervous little flips at the photos of tattoos and drawings on the pale blue walls.

“What can I do for ya, man?”

Dean jumped a little, smiling over at the tall, lean man leaning in the doorway of one of the other rooms, hands stuffed in the pockets of his ripped black jeans.

“Uh—I’d like a piercing. And some folks told me you were one of the best in this town.”

The man shrugged, his large biceps stretching the t-shirt he was wearing. He lifted himself upright and walked toward Dean, turning and stepping behind the glass counter.

Dean took a moment to drink in the man while he was turned, searching for something on the cluttered desk.

He was at least six foot, with a head of straight black hair, brushed down so it barely hid his right eye. He was covered in piercings, at least four in the ear visible, as well as his septum, eyebrow, and lip. His arms, rippling and bulging with the muscles present everywhere, it seemed, were covered in colorful tattoos, too many for Dean to just focus on one.

When the man turned back around and blew a hunk of hair out of his face, Dean found himself smiling stupidly.

“I’m Tanner, by the way.”

“Uh, D—Dean.” Dean rushed forward, grabbing Tanner’s hand in a tight grip.

Tanner’s grip was tighter – steadier, and Dean felt his knees want to give out. This guy was a damn dream come true.

“So, Dean. You don’t look like much for piercings. What were you thinking of getting?” Tanner asked, opening a date book to the current week.

“A—“ Dean felt his throat close, cheeks reddening despite his surety about this.

Tanner looked up through his bangs.

“You okay, kiddo?”

Dean didn’t bother telling Tanner he was probably at least ten years older, only blushed harder and whispered, “a Prince Albert.”

Tanner’s eyebrows raised further as he looked up completely. “You know what that is, right?”

Dean snorted, an embarrassed smile crossing his face.

“I know what it is.”

“I gotta know, man. Did you lose a bet?” Tanner joked.

Dean rolled his eyes, biting his lip for a moment. “No, I—I really like how they look and I’ve wanted one for a long time but never had the nerve.”

“You definitely need nerve.”

“D’you have one?” Dean asked. Tanner smirked a little before nodding slowly.

“Wanna see it? See what you’re getting into?”

Dean swallowed audibly, his eyes raking down Tanner’s body. “Yeah…”

“Come on,” Tanner motioned to the other room, circling around the counter and leading Dean back there.

Dean looked around – it was clearly the room where they did the tattoos and piercings. Art and posters littered the walls and ceilings, tables and tattoo chairs in various areas of the room.

Tanner unhooked his belt, the clinking noise drawing Dean’s attention. “Oh, you—“

“I gotta take my pants off to show you,” Tanner said, his mouth cocking into a half smile.

“I—I thought you meant a picture.”

“What? Afraid to see another guy’s cock?”

Dean laughed. “No—I mean—Be pretty embarrassing if I was.”

Tanner stared at him for a moment. He shrugged and let his jeans drop, pushing his black boxers down and pulling his cock free. Dean’s eyes bulged. Tanner’s cock was thick and uncut, even flaccid. He pulled the foreskin back a little to reveal a large ring in the tip. Dean could see a row of barbells going down the underside of his cock through his large fingers.

“Jesus – you have a lot more than just a PA.”

“Oh these?” Tanner lifted the shaft to show off the ladder, veins prominent around the silver and black ends of the piercings.

“Yeah, had ‘em for years. People seem to like them.”

“Yeah? They feel good?”

“Depends on who you’re fuckin’, but I’ve never had a complaint. Well – About the piercings. The size—“

“I wouldn’t mind,” Dean said before thinking. His eyes widened when Tanner looked up at him, cheeks burning once again. “I mean—“

Tanner grinned. “It’s cool, no judgement here, man. It’s the guys that usually complain.”

Dean cleared his throat, looking at the floor. “I, uh—I still want one. Um, if you—“

“I’ll do it. You ever been pierced before?” Tanner asked, tucking himself away and pulling his jeans up.

“No. I have a tattoo—but I’m sure it’s different.”

“Tattoos hurt more.”

“Than a dick piercing?”

Tanner shrugged, walking back into the waiting area. Dean followed behind.

“I think so. If you take care of the piercing it only hurts for a bit. Tattoos hurt a while, then healing—Plus the permanence thing, you can always take piercings out if you got to.”

“Good point. So, uh… When can you get me in?”

Tanner sniffed, wandering behind the counter. He flipped through the pages of his datebook then looked up at Dean, eyeing him up and down. Dean felt distinctly like a steak dinner in front of a starving person.

“Have you eaten today?”

“What?”

Tanner raised his eyebrows and repeated the question.  
“Uh, yeah—Just had lunch.”

“I got a few hours free before my next appointment comes in. You up for it now?”

“Now?” Dean asked, wanting to kick himself for squeaking.

Tanner laughed. “Why not? They don’t take too long as long as you hold still and don’t have a tiny cock. I have all the tools. If you got the money and ID, I can do it.”

“Sure, I mean—Yeah, what’s the cost?”

“I ask a seventy-five for the initial piercing, and that includes if you have to come back to get it checked out while it heals, and I’ll change it out for free one time when it heals, no charge for the new jewelry.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, of course.” He pulled out his wallet, his hands shaking a little.

“No need to pay until after I do it, but I need your ID, and for you to fill this out for me.” Tanner slid over a sheet of paper and a pen.

Dean passed over his ID and grabbed the pen, filling out the information sheet as clearly as he could. He could feel Tanner watching him, but it wasn’t making him uneasy. It was kind of… Exciting.

 

Pushing back the paper, Dean looked up. “Ready when you are.”

Tanner smirked and pushed his bangs from his face. “Come on back then. I’ll get the station set up.”

Dean followed him into the workspace once more, his palms uncomfortably clammy. Instead of stopping right in the door, this time Tanner led him to the farthest station from the entrance and grabbed a black curtain attached the ceiling. He dragged it around behind Dean, shielding them from the rest of the shop.

“For privacy,” He explained when he saw Dean staring at it.

“Right—Thank you.”

“Go ahead and get your pants and underwear down and sit down – I gotta wash my hands and I’ll be right back. You allergic to anything?”

Dean shook his head, struggling with his belt for a moment. “Not that I know of.”

“Good.” He ducked out from behind the curtain and Dean heard water turn on a moment later. He took a deep breath and undid his jeans, wiggling them down around his thighs before climbing onto the comfortable black leather chair. It was reclined back so he could look at the ceiling, a painting of a nude man with tattoos and piercings covering his skin centered in his line of vision. Dean glanced down, running his thumb over the tip of his cock.

“Sorry buddy,” He mumbled, “I’ve wanted to do this for a while.”

 

Tanner returned a few moments later, grabbing a glove from the box on the station and sitting down. He set to work, opening different tubes and needles where Dean could see.

“So, uh—Did you paint that?” Dean asked, motioning to the ceiling. Anything to take away from how awkward the situation was.

“Yep, a few years ago. I painted most of the stuff hanging around the shop,” Tanner said, not looking away from the instruments he was lining up.

“So I’ve seen this done, in videos and stuff, but what’s your process?”

“Pretty easy. I push this down the tip of your cock,” Tanner said, holding up a thin tube.

“That won’t hurt?”

“Nah – I’ve never had someone complain. Had ‘em say it feels a little weird, but I’m good with my hands.” Tanner looked over at him and winked. Dean’s face heated up immediately and he looked back up at the ceiling.

“You freaking out yet?”

“No. I’ve wanted to do this for a while, so… I’m just glad I finally got the nerve.”

“You’ve got a nice cock. It’ll look good,” Tanner said. Dean snorted.

“Under any other circumstance, I’d think you were flirting with me.”

“Who says I’m not?”

Dean looked over at the piercer quickly. Tanner was watching him, his eyebrow cocked and a small smirk on his lips.

“I didn’t take you for someone to flirt with one of your customers.”

“I don’t. Only the cute ones.”

Dean cleared his throat, glancing at the ceiling. “Does that mean after this you’d wanna—Go out for some drinks?”

Tanner laughed, turning his attention to the tools for the piercing. “Not a chance.”

“Oh, I—“

“Don’t get me wrong,” Tanner said when Dean began to stutter, “you’re cute. But that’s the problem. I’d want any date we have to end in bed – I don’t do long term. And you have to stay away from the fun stuff while this heals.”

Dean nodded slowly, shifting a little in the chair. “Gotcha.”

Tanner smirked, grabbing Dean’s cock in a steady grip. “Just relax.”

“Easy for you to say.”

Tanner snorted, bringing the small, lubed metal tube over. Dean closed his eyes, breathing as slowly as he could. He felt his cock hardening in Tanner’s hand, his face heating up even more. How much more humiliating could this be?

“This turning you on?”

Right. That much more.

Dean opened his eyes, the tube pressed against the opening of his half hard cock. Tanner was watching him, eyebrows hidden in his shaggy bangs.

“No, I—A little, maybe. Is that a problem?”

“Not really, I can do the piercing either way. Or… I could help you take care of it before I keep going.”

“Y—You’d do that? I mean—“ Dean laughed, smiling awkwardly.

“Not good with words, are you?” Tanner’s voice was laced with amused sarcasm.

“Not when the guy about to make a second hole in my dick propositions me.”

“Good point. I still didn’t get a yes or no there.”

Dean wet his lips, glancing from the piercing tube up to Tanner’s bright blue eyes. “Yes.”

“Good choice, kiddo.” Tanner set the tube down and ripped off his gloves, fisting Dean’s shirt and pulling him into a rough kiss.

Dean squeaked, letting himself be yanked up. He barely held his jeans up as Tanner dragged him through the curtain and into the small bathroom to the side of the room. Their eyes met through the mirror when Tanner shoved Dean against the sink, yanking his jeans and boxers down and thumbing over his hole.

“You got a condom?” Dean panted.

“Always,” Tanner said, digging in his own jeans for his wallet. He set the condom on the sink by Dean’s fingers and put his wallet away, dropping his own jeans.

His mouth was back on Dean’s neck in a second, cock bumping against Dean’s ass. He whimpered, arching back. Dean could feel the warm metal of Tanner’s piercings and a thrill of electricity rushed through him. He’d never actually bottomed for someone with a piercing before.

Tanner’s thick arm came into Dean’s view, opening the mirror and grabbing a bottle of lube.

“You keep lube in your workshop? You do this often?” Dean teased.

“Nah, but I like to jerk off sometimes here and lube makes it easier.”

Dean nodded, his hips jumping forward when Tanner slipped one lube covered finger into his hole.

“Jesus, warn a guy,” He panted.

Tanner smirked at him in the mirror. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Dean laughed a little, breaking into a moan when Tanner began to thrust his finger, stretching him open.

One turned to two quickly and Dean nearly purred, the thick digits spreading him open easily. 

"Make some pretty noises, pup... Let's hear some more," Tanner growled in a voice that sent a stroke of fire straight to Dean's cock. He yelped when Tanner shoved a third finger it gracelessly. Their eyes met in the mirror and Tanner leaned forward. 

"By the way," he growled in Dean's ear, nipping the lobe, "I like it rough."

Dean smirked, the green of his eyes nearly hidden with black lust. 

"Then why are you takin' it so easy on me? Fuck my ass. Show me what you got," Dean taunted. Tanner's eyes flashed with defiance, his jaw twitching before he smirked. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom, rolling it over his cock and applying more lube to Dean's hole. Once they were slicked, he pressed against Dean's back.

"Last chance to back out."

"Not a chance," Dean said firmly. 

Tanner nodded. He looked down for a moment, lining himself up before driving home in one rough push. 

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head, the ridges from the ladder piercings tugging at his rim even through the condom. And Tanner was _thick_ , stretching him almost to the point of pain with the minimal prep. Without a rational thought, the words slipped out of his mouth, 

"Fuck me hard."

Tanner obliged, grabbing Dean's arms and twisting them behind his back. He began to pound into him at a brutal pace, earning pleas and screams from Dean. 

His cock throbbed between his legs, red and weeping. It bounced on every thrust of Tanner's strong hips. 

"Please!" Dean finally sobbed. 

Tanner slowed but didn't stop. "Please what?"

"I gotta come--"

"So come."

Dean looked at him in the mirror and wiggles his arms, still in Tanner's grip. He began to laugh. 

"Oh, you thought I was gonna let you jack it? Fuck no. Right now you're my bitch - come untouched or not at all."

Dean's eyes widened, his mouth working in a silent protest. 

"Problem with that?" Tanner growled into his ear. 

"N--No sir but-- I need more."

"More fucking?" Dean nodded, pushing his ass further against Tanner.

"My pleasure." He pulled his cock free and stood straight, dragging Dean up before turning them and slamming him chest first against the wall. 

He picked up the same pace as before, and this time Dean pumped his hips back, each thrust pounding directly against his prostate. 

"So close--" he finally panted. 

"Good boy, come for me," Tanner commanded, driving deep. 

Dean came a few thrusts after,his entire body clenching tight. Tanner continued to fuck him through his orgasm, each nudge to his prostate milking another weak stream of come from his oversensitive cock. 

"That's it, I'm close-- clench up that hole for me again," Tanner instructed, slapping Dean's ass. He did as he was told, tensing as much as he could. 

Tanner grunted softly against his shoulder, driving in twice more before stilling. 

Dean was almost sad he was wearing a condom at that moment.

 

When the two were able to move again, Tanner helped Dean stand before removing the condom and tossing it out. Dean turned and smirked a little, surprised when Tanner moved forward and kissed his mouth.

“That was fun.”

“Definitely worth it,” Dean agreed.

“So – About that piercing? Still up for it?”

Dean nodded, pulling his pants up and buttoning them so they stayed over his hips. “I’ll go wait on the chair.”

“Be out in a sec,” Tanner said, turning to wash his hands at the sink.

 

Dean smiled softly when Tanner flipped the curtain aside. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

He nodded, setting up the station again and grabbing Dean’s cock. “Not gonna get hard on me again, are ya?” He teased, holding the tube at Dean’s tip.

“Couldn’t if I wanted to. You said that’s not a problem, right?”

“Right, not for this kind of piercing. Just relax for me, okay?”

Dean closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He could feel Tanner pressing the tube into his tip and grimaced a little.

“Okay, on the count of three?” Dean nodded, still not opening his eyes.

“One—“ Tanner pressed the needle through the sensitive skin of Dean’s cock, earning a shout of indignation.

“You said on three!”

“Never trust a piercer, dude. We’re assholes,” Tanner said with a laugh. Dean grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. He could feel Tanner moving his cock and hear the click of metal. One moment of increased pressure and—

“All done.”

Dean opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to clear his vision before looking down. Tanner was holding his cock in one gloved hand, a neat hoop circling through it. With his other he was lightly dabbing away blood.

“Holy shit, that—“

“Wasn’t too bad, right?”

Dean chuckled, shifting to see the piercing better. “It already looks awesome.”

“Look even better once it heals. Okay, relax a second.” Tanner wiped away the last bit of blood and sprayed something cold on the piercing.

“What was that?”

“Just cleaning it off. I’ll give you a care sheet too, but it’s pretty easy.”

Dean nodded, sitting up when Tanner scooted back.

“Stay sitting a moment, kiddo – you don’t wanna get up or you might fall over.”

Dean chuckled. “Don’t plan on it. Thank you.”

“Just doing my job,” Tanner said, cleaning up his station. As he did, he talked Dean through the healing instructions, pausing every little bit to let Dean ask any questions.

 

Finally, he rose and helped Dean stand and pull up his jeans. They stood almost chest to chest for a moment and Tanner smiled. “So uh… You should come back when it’s healed up. Lemme change out the piercing and maybe… Take you out for a drink.”

Dean smirked. “Thought you didn’t do long term.”

“Doesn’t have to be a date. Could just be friends with some—benefits.”

“I think that sounds like a good idea.”

Tanner smirked a little. He pulled Dean closer and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “See you around, Dean.”

Dean blushed, stepping back and passing over a handful of bills to Tanner. “My number’s on the sheet if you wanna—Hang out before I’m healed.”

Tanner nodded, folding the money away. “I might take you up on that, kiddo.”


End file.
